


26 Hours a Day

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Different Scenarios, F/M, office romances, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating your co-worker? That would never work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Hours a Day

She could see that John Watson was flirting with her practically from the very beginning of their interview. 

She wouldn’t be honest saying she hadn’t wavered – truth to be told, she considered it. For a moment, she flirted back. 

Then she had to turn him down, of course. She had a professional reputation to uphold. Intimate relationship between work associates – that never works. Not in the long run. Dreadful for the workspace. 

Besides, she knew his type. Tea and jumpers on the facade, playing clarinet (seriously, do they really believe that to be a working catchphrase any more?), stating that they could use some boring. Ha. Boring my foot. The man was practically oozing his penchant for danger from every pore. If she agreed for a date, she would find herself kidnapped, tied to a chair, and staring down a barrel in no time. 

What’s more, he really was predictable. She never told him, but she has read his blog. She could see where this would go. In the end, she would be dumped for Sherlock Holmes. 

No, thank you. She was an educated, highly capable and no less charming woman. And after all, she was already as good as engaged. 

That evening, not–Anthea was once again glad that she’s got such an engaging and satisfying relationship with her Blackberry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I really should explain the title this time:   
> One of the greatest theorist of the Chaos Theory, Edward Norton Lorenz, once experimented with circadian rhythms - namely, he tried out the 26-hour long day. Like a true scientist, he did all the experimenting on himself. It went surprisingly well, save for the fact that his superiors were repeatedly pissed off with him every few weeks when he came to work in the middle of the night. 
> 
> I thought that both Sarah Sawyer, the work-strained head of a clinic, and Anthea, the Government's indispensable right hand, could use the day having 26 hours instead of 24.


End file.
